I came for you
by Leithwen
Summary: Things get a little out of control for Seifer when Squall's involved. SeiferSquall


I do not make any money from this story nor do I own these characters. All copyrights apply.

**I CAME FOR YOU**

Squall lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt tense and irritated; unable to sleep. His SeeD exam was four days away and so much rested on it. His whole future rested on one exam, everything he had done would be tested on that day; his whole life had been preparation for that day. He took a deep breath – four days to go.

Sitting up abruptly, Squall reached out and ran a hand along his gunblade. All he had to do was follow the rules and wield his blade as required. He knew he could – would pass. He glanced at his room mate sleeping peacefully in the bed opposite. Maybe he should do a bit of practicing, it was three in the morning but he doubted he would get any more sleep. If anything the practice might wear him out a bit; decided, Squall quietly dressed and left the room.

88888888

Squall looked down at the beast at his feet. He swung his blade across the air in front of him before swinging it onto his shoulder. He felt like someone was watching him but when he looked around he saw no one and he would feel silly if he were to shout for them to show themselves and no one was there. He was about to look for another beast when he heard footsteps coming up the path. He turned and waited for the person to come into view.

It was Seifer; he showed no surprise at seeing Squall there. Squall suspected it had been Seifer who had been watching him.

"Nice night for practice," said Seifer as he came closer. "Good work," he added, indicating the fallen beast.

"Whatever," said Squall and made to leave, he did not feel like dealing with Seifer now or anytime for that matter, not with the exam so close.

"Wanna practice against someone with talent," grinned Seifer.

"No," said Squall and continued to walk away.

"Scared you'll lose again," taunted Seifer.

Squall stopped,

"You cheated."

"Sore loser."

Squall knew Seifer was trying rile him and it was working.

"One round," he said turning to face Seifer.

"All it takes," answered Seifer with a salute.

Squall chose to ignore the comment.

"Shall we make it interesting?" continued Seifer. He didn't wait for an answer, "For every blow I land, I get to ask a question and you have to answer – truthfully."

Squall snorted,

"Truthfully?"

"I can tell the truth, I just choose not to," said Seifer. "Come on, Squall; live a little."

Squall shook his head,

"I'm going to bed," he said and started to leave.

"Squall," called Seifer. Squall continued to walk away. Seifer gave chase, he grabbed Squall shoulder and spun him round. Squall pushed his hand away.

"The truth," said Seifer, catching Squall's attention.

"I don't know who else to speak to," said Seifer; he sat abruptly on the ground. "I guess, I've known you the longest. We've both been here since we were little…"

"What is it?" asked Squall, getting impatient.

"I want to ask your advice about something," said Seifer.

Squall waited.

"Could you sit, you're making me nervous," said Seifer.

Squall gave a sigh but sat down, his gunblade next to him and waited.

"It's about this person," started Seifer. Squall suppressed a groan; he was going to ask him about girls.

"I really like them, a lot, have for ages but I'm pretty sure they don't feel the same way," said Seifer.

"Okay," said Squall, "What's the problem?"

"I want to know if they feel the same," said Seifer.

"But you just said you're pretty sure they don't," pointed out Squall.

"That's not the point, they might."

"So ask them then," said Squall irritated.

"Could you at least try to understand?" demanded Seifer.

"Maybe you should talk to someone else about this," suggested Squall.

"Like who?" asked Seifer.

"I don't know," snapped Squall, "a girl."

Seifer sighed,

"This isn't going as planned," he muttered.

Squall wondered how long politeness deemed it necessary for him to sit there before he could leave. He and Seifer hardly got on and he now wanted advice about a subject Squall completely ignored.

Seifer suddenly sat up straight,

"Squall," he said.

Squall sat waiting for Seifer to speak. He turned to face him after Seifer said his name for the second time. He looked slightly flushed, Squall was going to ask if he was alright but Seifer grabbed him by his fur collar and kissed him. Squall was surprised for a second but then tried to push Seifer away from him but Srifer wouldn't let go of his collar.

"Seifer," said Squall trying to loosen his grip, "let go of me."

"I can't," said Seifer pulling Squall closer and using his own body to push Squall to the ground.

Seifer shifted his weigh so he was pinning Squall to the ground. Squall struggled against him for a bit before reaching for his gunblade. As his hand closed around the hilt Seifer grabbed his wrist.

"I've wanted you for so long," he hissed in Squall's ear. Squall started to feel a little panicked. He twisted his wrist, trying to free his hand and weapon but there was a sudden burning sensation in his wrist. He yelled in pain, Seifer was digging his fingers into Squall's wrist to try make his release his gunblade but Squall refused. He though about changing his weapon to his other hand but he needed it to keep Seifer away from his mouth and throat.

Seifer let his weight drop onto Squall's defending arm, forcing it painfully down. He ran his other hand up under Squall's top; he started kissing and licking Squall while he moved against him.

Squall tried to think through the panic he found himself in. As long as he held onto his gunblade Seifer would only have one hand he could use. This also meant Squall had only one hand, which he managed to free. He grabbed Seifer's shoulder and pushed with every bit of strength he had. He managed to push Seifer to the side, he was pulled slightly on top of Seifer because Seifer's arm was wrapped around his waist.

Seifer was momentarily surprised which allowed Squall the time to gain a foothold and push himself into a crouched position as Seifer still held his arm. Squall twisted his arm round so his gunblade was pointed at Seifer's chest.

"Let me go," he said.

Seifer didn't at first, they remained still for a few seconds before Seifer slowly loosened his grip. Squall jerked his arm free and stood, backing away. Seifer sat up straighter,

"I guess that answers my question," he said.

Squall said nothing but continued to back away, he reached the walkway. Only when he was a couple a meters down the path and Seifer had yet to move, did he turn and walk quickly back to his room. The walk was a daze of shock, relief and fright. He didn't realise he'd been holding this breath till he closed his room door and sunk to the floor. He was shaky and felt sick; his wrist was bruised and the strain off holding his gunblade so tightly caused all his fingers to ache. He hauled himself upright and into the bathroom, he was desperate for a shower; not only was he covered in dirt but he felt sticky where Seifer had licked him. He suppressed a shiver at the thought and climbed into the shower. He stood there longer than anticipated, he was angry with himself for being caught off guard but it would not happen again. He wouldn't let anyone get close enough.

END


End file.
